1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small pet car seat and more particularly pertains to providing a place for a pet to ride where it can easily see out of the window of a vehicle and wherein eating capabilities are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet cages, stalls and other devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, pet cages, stalls and other devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing comfort and convenience to pets through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,413 to Mongault discloses a device for use as a cot on the rear seat of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,814 to Hunt discloses a vehicle protection device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,716 to Russo discloses a car seat for a domestic animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,286 to Rux discloses a pet seat for automobiles.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,105 to Kacar et al., discloses an automobile pet seat and cargo carrier.
In this respect, the small pet car seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a place for a pet to ride where it can easily see out of the window of a vehicle and wherein eating capabilities are provided.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved small pet car seat which can be used for providing a place for a pet to ride where it can easily see out of the window of a vehicle and wherein eating capabilities are provided. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.